


小楼

by bear28



Category: One Driection
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bear28/pseuds/bear28
Summary: 他是欲望本身
Kudos: 10





	小楼

初见，是在一条小巷子里。

我是一个穷画家，三十好几了，没有老婆也没有钱，只有一间破草屋，每天过着咸菜馒头填不饱肚子，在街上给人画着几十文一幅画的日子。

那天一个客人也没有，我早已习以为常，便收拾东西准备回家，在街边的小摊上花一文钱买了两个馒头，突然间乌云密布，下起了倾盆大雨，我赶紧把馒头塞进了衣服里，护住我最宝贵的画具，躲进了一条阴暗的小巷子里。

缩在屋檐下，我用手抹了一把脸上的水，暗暗感叹天气的多变，突然什么东西砸到了我的头，我哎哟一声，顿时有点恼火，捡起了刚刚砸到我的木棍，抬头的一瞬间，恼怒的情绪烟消云散，连我自己都不知道，现在的我，就像一个彻彻底底的痴汉！

那是个雌雄莫辨的美人，他的刘海刚好到眉，头发及肩，称得这张精致的脸有几分清纯，眉眼却是冷然的，鼻子挺立秀气，殷红的唇微启着，中间有个明显的突起，他白净的脸上写满歉意，又莫名有几分委屈。

清清冷冷的，朦胧在四月的烟雨中。

纵使我作画多年，却无法完完全全描绘这样的一个美人，那头好像有人叫唤他，他回头应了一声，对我点点头，把窗户合上了。

美人的消失使我的内心骤然有了几分空虚，我看了一下手中的木棍，推开了那扇紧闭的门。

这大概是一间茶馆，里面空无一人，二楼传来了隐隐的声响，我踏着木梯，发出了咿呀咿呀的声音，一步步地走了上去。

声音是从末尾那间房传出来的，弓着腰，我是个未经许可擅自闯入他人领地的人，有几分心虚。眼看那扇紧闭的门越来越近，我的心几乎快跳到嗓子眼。

“……嗯……快点……”

一道似哭似吟的声音从里面传出，强烈的好奇心促使我将房门推开一条缝，我顿时瞪大了双眼，同时双手死死捂住了自己的嘴巴，以防惊扰了房中的人。

衣物凌乱的散落在地上，里面那张唯一的床嘎吱嘎吱地摇晃着，两幅赤裸的身躯纠缠在一起，一个古铜色皮肤的男人死死压在一个白嫩纤细的少年身上，男人的腰就像邻居家那条发情的狗一样，那根又粗又紫的性器疯狂抽送着，两人交合之处有淫水迸溅。那个男人身下的，显然就是我刚刚见到的美人！

美人两条又细又长的腿如水蛇般缠住男人的腰，下半身悬空挂在男人身上，过分纤细的腰肢迎合着男人的撞击，骨节分明的手紧紧抓住身下的床单，殷红的唇不停的发出淫荡的声音：

“……官人……你好棒啊……”

“……啊……肉棒……插得我……好爽啊……”

“啊……嗯……官人……再用力一点……”

“怎么这么骚啊，易烊千玺”

我这个单身三十几年的老处男第一次见到这种香艳的画面，而且是两个男人，顿时浑身燥热无比，令我意想不到的是，那样一个清清冷冷的美人到了床上竟然是这样一副模样，简直像个狐媚子，又骚又淫荡。

我顿时落荒而逃。

那天之后，我依旧过着咸菜馒头填不饱肚子，在街上给人画着几十文一幅画的日子。只是，那副画面一直在我脑海里浮现，无论如何都驱散不去，深色浅色的肌肤交缠，肉欲的相互碰撞，淫靡又荒唐。

“喂！我们家主子叫你”

一道粗旷的声音打断了我脑中香艳的画面，我抬头看向眼前的人，这个人跟他的声音粗矿，又高又壮，此时，他满脸不耐烦地看着我，显得很不好惹。

“我们家主子要见你，快跟我走”男人重复了一遍，我还没来得及拒绝就被他一掌劈晕了。

“嗯……舔那里……”

我晕晕乎乎地醒过来，似曾相识的声音涌进我的耳朵里，我晃了晃脑袋，眼前的画面让我完完全全清醒了。

这几日在我脑海挥之不去的美人现在正坐在一个深色皮肤的男人身上，白嫩纤细的身躯与男人古铜色的肌肉形成强烈的对比，美人抱住男人的头，而男人俯首埋在美人的胸前，乳头被男人吸得又红又肿。男人的大手抓住美人两团雪白的臀肉用力揉捏。

“啊……不要……那么用力嘛……”却挺了挺胸，将乳头往男人嘴里送。

我跪在地上整个人又羞又燥，眼睛却不由自主地看着这个狐媚般的美人，而美人也发现我醒了过来，拍了拍男人宽厚的肩膀，示意他停下来，沉溺在欲望中的男人那里舍得，美人“啧”了一声，男人才肯放开他。

美人从床上下来，随手拿了一件红色的袍子披在身上，精致的锁骨还有大半片雪白的胸膛露在外面，吻痕如红梅般星星点点镶在他雪白的肌肤上，我顿时低下头，不敢看他。

“你是画家吧，来为我作画怎么样”美人低软的声音透着几分性感慵懒。

我瞬间抬起头，瞪大眼睛看着他，而他只是笑着，冷然的脸庞透着竟透着几分妩媚。就这样，我在美人，不，易烊千玺的府邸住了下来。

易烊千玺要我寸步不离地跟着他，刚开始我还不知道是为什么，那时他对我俏皮地眨了眨眼，没有回答我，接下来的日子我便懂了。

——————————————————————

房中

易烊千玺趴伏在床上，他赤裸着，雪白纤细的身躯暴露在空气中，他的头埋在男人的胯间，又肥又大的的屁股抬得高高的，他张开殷红的唇，伸出了粉嫩的舌头舔舐着男人粗紫的性器，像个贪吃的小孩，表情天真却淫荡。

男人的大手揉捏着易烊千玺白嫩的肥屁股，手指伸进了他粉嫩的小穴里，易烊千玺瞬间抬起头娇喘了一声，男人不重不轻拍了他雪白的臀肉，将他的头摁回自己的胯间。

“含进去，我要操你的嘴”男人说，易烊千玺立即含住了男人的大龟头，时不时抬眼看向男人，鸡巴的腥臊味熏得他眼眶红红的，像只被欺负过的兔子，水汽氤氲在他琥珀色的眼瞳，又纯又诱。

男人骂了一句“骚货”，摁住易烊千玺的头，挺腰在他的嘴里抽插了几下，每一下都深入到喉咙里，易烊千玺呜咽起来，男人才放开他。

而我燥红着脸，在阴暗的角落里作画，手颤动着。

“讨厌死了你”易烊千玺吐舌埋怨着，却带上如同撒娇般的语气，男人从背后立即抱住他，粗糙的手指揉捏起两颗粉嫩的乳头，舔着他小巧的耳垂，硬得发涨的性器在他臀肉间摩擦着。

“那就不操你的嘴，操你的骚穴好不好”

易烊千玺转过头，对男人笑了一下，嘴角荡起的是诱惑，他殷红的唇轻启：“官人……好想你的大鸡巴赶紧操进我的骚穴里面……”

“真是个荡妇”男人笑骂了一句，便咬住易烊千玺那颗惑人的唇珠，双手顺着他过分纤细的腰肢，一寸寸抚过他大腿来到他的腿弯处，分开他的双腿，他秀气的性器完完全全暴露在空气中，双臂用力，以一种小孩把尿的姿势将易烊千玺抱起。

易烊千玺显然不是第一次尝试这样的姿势了，他舔着男人的唇，纤细雪白的双臂环抱住男人的脖子，全身的力气都依托给身后的男人。

男人一个挺腰，将肿得发涨的性器送进易烊千玺的小穴里，易烊千玺的喘息急促起来，他像猫一样舔着男人的唇，嘴里还发出断断续续的淫叫：

“……嗯…官人的…肉棒…好大…啊…”

“……啊……操到我…最骚……的地方了……”

“啊……好棒啊……”

男人显然也被这狐媚子撩拨得不行，身下的性器抽插得越发快速，嘴里吐出淫话，说他骚，说他淫荡。

“啊……要…要射了……啊——”白浊从他秀气的性器射出来，四处都是他淫靡的痕迹，高潮后的易烊千玺瘫软在男人怀里，眼睛眯起来，上挑的眼角泛着桃红，显得像只慵懒的狐狸，风情而妩媚。

男人被他高潮时的收紧爽得不行，放慢了抽插速度，感受他小穴里湿热紧致，等他高潮过分，再次疯狂的抽插起来，这样的刺激更让易烊千玺爽得也不行，他的喘息比刚才急促不少，更多了几分慵懒的性感。

“小浪蹄子，你爽完了？老子还没爽呢，小骚穴多吸几下，让老子的儿子们射进你的骚逼里”淫话说完，男人就将易烊千玺整个人转过来，托住他的臀部，含住他被玩得又红又肿的乳头，面对面疯狂操弄起易烊千玺来。

“呜…太…快了…”

刚刚高潮过后的易烊千玺全身都敏感得不行，被男人这一弄，声音都染上哭腔，呻吟也越发婉转娇媚，男人抽插的动作更加凶狠，两人的交合之处水淫声也越来越大，连床摇晃的嘎吱声也越来越大，淫靡不绝。

“屁…屁股要…要被…操…操坏了…”

——————————————————————

府邸的每个角落都有易烊千玺跟男人欢爱过的痕迹，我寸步不离地跟着他，从刚开始的羞燥到现在的习以为常，我心中突然涌现出几分无奈。

一直躺在我大腿上的易烊千玺敏锐地捕捉到了我的情绪，他抬起手臂，圈起我的脖子向他那边压，时常有水汽氤氲的琥珀色眼瞳盯着我，他吐气如兰，问：“画家，你怎么了？”

我咽了一下口水，心中无限次感叹这可真是个狐媚子，因为常沉浸在与男人的欢爱中，易烊千玺的眉间透着一股子风情的妩媚，可他的瞳眸却依旧是清澈明亮的，这种又纯又欲的气质那个人能受得了？

“没事，走神了”我垂下眼帘，视线不敢落在他身上。

易烊千玺挑了挑眉，“哦”了一声，松开我从床上下来，骤然失去的香软温玉让我空虚起来，我抬眼看向易烊千玺，他披一件红色的外袍，只将精致的锁骨与纤长的颈脖露在外面，吻痕印在上面，如雪地里星星点点绽放的红梅，可外袍却是纱质的，纤细的腰身在这种朦朦胧胧之下更加诱人。

我瞬间便口干舌燥起来。

易烊千玺转身向房门走去，他自己可能不知道，他走路的时候，那纤细腰肢衬托下的肥大屁股会随着他的动作不停的晃来晃去，在后面看，简直骚到不行。

我没说什么，只是追上了他的脚步，如痴汉般紧紧盯着他的背影。

易烊千玺并没有走多远，只是走出了房门，在门外的一个壮汉面前脱下了唯一的外袍，然后整个人依偎在壮汉身上，如猫般舔舐他带胡茬的下巴，红唇轻启：“来狠狠操我吧……官人……”

这座府邸里的各处都是这种壮汉，一开始我以为是保护易烊千玺的，现在看来，更是为了方便他能随时随地与男人欢爱吧！

一眨眼，壮汉已经将易烊千玺的臀部托起抵在门上了，如同一匹饿狼对他那纤细的颈脖又舔又咬，易烊千玺那修长白嫩的双腿缠在壮汉的腰上，昂起下巴，眯起眼睛像一只高傲的狐狸，一副享受的模样。

易烊千玺骨节分明的手指插入壮汉的发间，哑着嗓子说：“淫穴里已经骚得不行了……直接把大鸡巴操进来吧……”

这种邀请的语气配上他现在的表情简直又骚又婊，壮汉显然被刺激到了，他一个挺腰，我便听到了淫水迸溅出来的声音，从我的角度并看不到两人的交合之处，我只看到了易烊千玺越发享受且淫荡的表情，还有他因为剧烈的操弄在空气中不停上下晃动的双腿，而两只白嫩的脚在无意识地打转。

“…来…含住…我…的骚乳头……”

易烊千玺挺胸将乳头送进壮汉的嘴里，壮汉立即用力吮吸，发出“啧啧”的声音，配合两人交合之处越来越大的水淫声，使画面更加活色生香。

我在一旁作画，神色如常。

那天以后，易烊千玺不会再在躺在我的大腿上，跟我也只有日常中的基本交流，他依旧跟各种男人尽情欢爱，我依旧默默寸步不离跟着他，默默地画下一幅幅淫靡香艳的画面。

毕竟，我只是他的画家，不是吗。


End file.
